Nunca había pensado
by Petit Nash
Summary: Nunca había pensado que iba a sentirse de ese modo, con tantas ganas de correr aunque sabía que no había hecho algo malo... pero así se sentía.


**N.A. **Hola a todos, esta es mi primera hsitoria de Pretty Little Liars, espero que les guste... por supuesto es sobre mi personaje favorito, Spencer... Disfrutenlo y espero todos sus comentarios.

**Nunca había pensado...**

Nunca había pensado que iba a sentirse de ese modo, nunca pensó que iba a experimentar tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo tan diferentes a la tranquilidad acostumbrada, a la perfección que todos creían que tenía... Pero ahí estaba, parada en medio de un mundo cubierto de caos, lejos de ser la chica perfecta que había llegado a ser en algún momento no tan lejano de su vida.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta que parecía consumirla, que le dolía, que le recordaba todo lo que le estaban haciendo, prácticamente todo el mundo... y las acusaciones eran grandes y ella estaba absolutamente segura de no haber hecho nada malo, al fin y al cabo, ella era Spencer Hastings y hacía muy bien las cosas, por eso todo aquello le resultaba tan brutal, por eso que alguien dudara de su credibilidad le dolía casi tanto como lo demás.

Tenía ganas de correr, de echarse a correr tan lejos como sus piernas le permitieran y ya no tener que pensar en la policía, en Ian, en las culpas, en A, en muchísimas cosas que tenía sobre sus hombros y que le hacían día a día la vida más difícil a cada paso que daba en ese mundo que ya no era seguro.

¿Qué pasaría si saliera corriendo? Así nada más, correr y correr para ver si eso alejaba todo lo malo de ella... Era Spencer Hastings, siempre haciendo bien las cosas, superando las expectativas de todos, así que tal vez podía ser perfecta en su huida, llegar tan lejos como fuera necesario y olvidarse y que todos olvidaran el caos que había dejado pendiente en casa, no eran tan descabellado mientras más lo pensaba.

Por supuesto que había tantas cosas que la ataban a ese lugar, tantas personas a las que amaba que no se sentía capaz de dejar, de cierto modo no podía huir de esas personas, pero mientras estuvieran todos sobre ella y tuviera tanto miedo de eso, tenía que pensar en algo extremo, aunque fuera un plan que sólo se quedará en su cabeza, aunque fuera sólo un modo de liberar todo ese miedo...

Nunca había pensado que iba a sentirse de ese modo, con tantas ganas de correr aunque sabía que no había hecho algo malo, pero se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no siempre funcionaban bien para aquellos que habían seguido las reglas y nunca habían hecho algo malo, las cosas se estaban volviendo muy retorcidas y no funcionaban de acuerdo a la lógica por eso mismo ella ya no creía entender ni poder manejar eso.

Huir... que descabellada pero atractiva idea... mientras todos se peleaban, mientras los mensajes de A llegaban al por mayor a un celular abandonado, mientras alguien se esforzaba porque ella fuera culpable... ella desaparecería de todo eso y podría intentar recuperar a Spencer, la verdadera Spencer, la chica que alguna vez fue, aunque dejara muchas cosas atrás...

Se acurrucó en el sillón donde estaba recargada y sonrió levemente ante ese simple pensamiento, aunque sabía que podía nunca llevarlo acabo pero era una buena forma de espantar el miedo por un rato, sintió una mano apretar la suya con una fuerza y suavidad que resultaba terriblemente contrastante pero maravillosamente tranquilizante, pues, como si conociera los pensamientos que en ese momento la invadían, Toby apretó su mano y para ella fue como si con ese gesto le dijera algo

Fue más que un simple "no te vayas..." que tal vez habría sido lo primero que ella esperaría de cualquiera que supiera el deseo que había sentido de huir de todo eso... fue algo más profundo, más sincero y tal vez muchísimo más importante, mientras Toby apretaba su mano fue un "no te vayas... sin mi" así de claro, así de sencillo, así de importante y directo "no te vayas sin mi"

Ella cambió de posición y se acurrucó contra él, sintiendo todavía que salir corriendo no era tan descabellado, que tal vez podía volver a ser la tranquila y lista Spencer, que no había hecho nada malo y también que había muchas cosas y muchas personas que la ataban a ese sitio, de las que no podía huir... Nunca había pensado que iba a sentirse de ese modo, nunca había pensado que podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez, tantas tan fuertes, tantas tan contradictorias...

Pero mientras Toby seguía sosteniendo su mano, diciéndole sin decirle "no te vayas sin mi" también se dio cuenta que nunca había pensado que iba a poder sentirse así por alguien... Spencer no podía irse... apretó la mano de Toby como respuesta "no me voy sin ti" y tampoco pensó que algún día estaría tan segura de algo.

**Fin**


End file.
